The present invention relates to a method for increasing the contrast of a synthetic image generator and to a generator for the implementation of this method.
The images produced by synthetic image generators, such as those used in simulators, in combination especially with devices of the wide field projection type, often show a lack of luminosity or contrast. This is because the image generator system compresses the range of computation of the luminosity values of the image without simulating the natural adaptation of the eye.
An object of the present invention is a method that can be used to increase the contrast of the images produced by a synthetic image generator working in real time, said method being simple to implement and using low-cost means.
Another object of the invention is a generator that implements this method.